The objectives of cooperative chemotherapy are to cure and/or control human neoplasms by chemotherapy in the most expeditious fashion. This requires organization with a central office that will provide the framework whereby intelligent protocols can be designed, accomplished, and analyzed with the various institutions planning and participating in the studies. The methods are (1) to determine what drug or combination of drugs deserve to be studied for their therapeutic effectiveness; (2) to agree among the participating institutions that such a study is an important one; (3) to enter patients on such a study having previously planned the statistical analysis and (4) to analyze the data at the appropriate time.